mater_nationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Mater National Walkthrough
Start with 0 banners. Get all 350 banners, and all stickers to beat the game. Radiator Springs Circut Cutscene: (Lightning McQueen is driving along the road, when he spots Philip driving on the wrong side of the road and towards him.) '' ''Lightning McQueen: "Whoa! Whoa!" Philip: "Ohh!" (McQueen drives out of the way. They both stop.) Philip: (gasps) Lightning McQueen: (drives up to him) "Uh... You do know you're on the wrong side of the road, right?" Philip: "Yes, yes. So sorry. I...I'm still getting the hang of it, you see. I'm...I'm visiting from England and, uh..." (realizes that he's talking to McQueen) "Oh, my. Oh, my... You're Lightning McQueen, aren't you? Oh! This is excellent! First day in town and I'm already face to face with a racing superstar." Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) "Uh, tell you what. Um..." Philip: "Uh, Philip." Lightning McQueen: "OK, Philip. Uh, just to make your vacation a little safer, why don't we practice driving on the other side of the road for a while? What do you say?" Philip: (gasps) "A private racing lesson from Lightning McQueen? Oh, my friends are not going to believe this!" Lightning McQueen: "Not a racing lesson. A drive..." Fred: "Lightning McQueen is giving private racing lessons? Oh! Count me in, Mr. McQueen." Lightning McQueen: "Hello, uhh... (looks at Fred's license plate) Fred." Fred: "You remember my name!" (to Philip) "I can't believe he knows my name. You know, that's just the kind of guy he is." '' ''Philip: "Yes! Yes! He just saved me from near death!" Lightning McQueen: "I don't know about that." Fred: (gasps) "He did?" Doc Hudson: "Hey! What are you doing here? You're blocking my street." Lightning McQueen: "I know. Sorry, Doc. I was just..." Fred: "Look! It's the..." Philip: "Fabulous Hudson Hornet. The Fabulous Hudson Hornet!" Doc Hudson: "I'm also the town doctor. So calm down, son, before you rupture something. And I've gotta fix you up." Philip: "Oh! That would be brilliant!" Barry: "Hey! What's going on, guys? You're getting ready for a race or something?" Philip: "A race! Yes! Against Lightning McQueen and the Fabulous Hudson Hornet!" Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) "OK, sure. That's a great idea." Doc Hudson: "Oh, you've gotta be kidding me." Lightning McQueen: "Come on, Doc. Just stretching our tires. We'll go easy on 'em." (revs his engine) (Fred's bumper falls off.) Fred: (gasps) (They all drive to the start.) Lightning McQueen: "We'll come back for that. This is a 3 lap race raced as Lightning McQueen in Radiator Springs. Your opponents are Doc Hudson, Philip, Fred and Barry. If you win, you get 5 banners. Big & Strong Again Cutscene: Mcqueen: Hey, Luigi, do you still have have those monster tires? Luigi: Yes, my friend. I will find them. Guido! The big, big, big tires, where are they? (Guido shrugs.) Luigi: They did not get up and roll away from the store, did they? (Turns to Lightning) Eh, little problem with the tires. But they're here somewhere. Mcqueen: No Problem. So they're lying around somewhere, Right? Luigi: Right. Mcqueen: I'll find Them. Endscene: Guido is trying to stack four tires, when a rumbling knocks them over. Guido looks and sees Mike & Sulley going down main street. He straightens them out. An even bigger rumble is heard. Guido tries to keep the tires in place but fails. The door to Luigi's shop opens, and Mcqueen races out. "Ka-Chow!" McQueen: Sorry about the scary voice! It just kinda comes with the look! Big & Strong Again is a Search Game where you try to find all the parts for Monster McQueen. The parts can be found in the following places: #Horn on Main Street #Tire behind the Courthouse #Axel in Willy's Butte Fillmore"s Nature Preserve This is a 3 lap race. North Willy's Butte Cutscene: (Lightning McQueen drives to near Sarge's Boot Camp, where he finds Sheriff and Otto Von Flasenbottom) '' 'Lightning McQueen:' "What's the problem, Sheriff?"'' Sheriff: "Speed limit's 25. And I clock this hot rodder doing 120. That's the problem." Otto Von Flasenbottom: "I'm a racecar! I go 0 to 90 in 2 seconds! I've never gone 25 in my life! Where's the Autobahn around here anyway?" Sheriff: "Keeps going on about some Autobahn or something. And when I go to give him a ticket, he signs his name on it like I was asking for an autograph." Otto Von Flasenbottom: "I'm Otto Von Flasenbottom, the famous racecar. I've come here to race, but there are no races yet." Lightning McQueen: "Tell you what, Sheriff. Let me take Otto off your hands for ya. I'll make sure he stays out of trouble." (to Otto) "Hey, Otto! How's 3 laps sound?" Otto Von Flasenbottom: "Like a Sunday drive. I race in Le Cars. One race lasts 24 hours." Lightning McQueen: (sighs) "That's a long race. Let's just start with 3 laps." (McQueen and Otto rev their engines.) Lightning McQueen: "Come on, Sheriff! Why don't you join us? You can blast your siren. It'll be fun!" (they drive away, with Sheriff following) Sheriff: "Distant third, here I come." (turns his siren on) (Lightning McQueen and Otto Von Flasenbottom are driving near Sarge's Boot Camp until they stop.) Otto Von Flasenbottom: "That was a good race. But now, let us race some more." Lightning McQueen: "Wow! Again? You really like to race. But maybe you should take a break. See the town!" Otto Von Flasenbottom: "No time for seeing. Only time for racing." Lightning McQueen: "Yeah, but don't you think you should get a souvenir while you're in town? Do you have a girlfriend back in Germany?" Otto Von Flasenbottom: "Yeah. She is called Jenny."Lightning McQueen: "Well, there you have it! You can't go back without a nice gift for Jenny!" Otto Von Flasenbottom: "Nein." (No.) "Jenny would not like that." Lightning McQueen: "No, she wouldn't! Luckily, Lizzie's Curio Shop is just down the street. (Sheriff appears driving towards them.) All the souvenirs you could imagine. Just tell her Lightning sent ya." Otto Von Flasenbottom: "Danke sehr, Lightning." (Thank you very much, Lightning.) (drives off) Lightning McQueen: "Anytime! But be sure to ask for the full tour! Oh, and about Stanley! And...and about how things are different now than they were in the old days!" (Sheriff stops next to McQueen.) Sheriff: "Sending him to see Lizzie, huh?" Lightning McQueen: "Yep."Sheriff: "That'll keep him busy." Lightning McQueen: "Yep." This is a 3 lap race raced as Lightning McQueen in Radiator Springs and Willy's Butte. Your opponents are Sheriff,Otto Von Flasenbottom, Snot Rod and Gerald. If you win, you get 8 banners. Relay Race 1 Cutscene: Mater and Lightning are going to see Luigi & Guido. But they seem excited and they have Italian deco on them. Mater: Hey, something looks different about you guys. McQueen: Yeah, you should have Ramone fix you up with a lightning bolt. Then you'll look just like me! (Bright Red Ferrari pulls up.) Luigi & Guido: Giovani!! Giovani: Hello, my friend. '' ''Luigi: I am his Friend! McQueen: Hi, I'm Lightning! Giovani: Nice to meet you Lightning. It was nice of you to dress up as me! McQueen: I'm not dressed up like you. I'm Lightning McQueen! I'm a famous race car too! Giovani: Oh, of course. I'm so embarresed. You are like a hero to Me! Would you care to race? (Luigi gasps.) McQueen: Sure. What do say guys? Want to be on my team? (Luigi & Guido frown at him and go away to practice with Giovani) McQueen: What do you have to do to Impress folks around here? This is the first Relay race. It takes place in Radiator Springs. I Wanna be a Monster Too Cutscene: Monster Mcqueen rolls in to Mater's Junkyard. McQueen: Hey Mater! Mater: Hey buddy- AAA! Whoa, you done grew all big again! McQueen: Yep, found some tires and a rig out in the desert. Mater: Aw, I wanna be a monster too! McQueen: Hey, you know, I bet there's some more tires out there. I'll get Sarge's metal detector and see if I can find some more parts. Mater: You mean I get to be a monster truck? McQueen: Yeah, a Monster Tow Truck. Endscene: (McQueen goes to Luigi's Shop.) McQueen: Hey guys, did you fit Mater up with those Monster parts I found? Luigi: We have done a horrible thing. We have made a monster. A monster Mater! (McQueen rolls over to Mater's Junkyard.) Mater: Trash compacter! McQueen: Hey, what are you doing, Mater? Mater: I'm being a... I'M BEING A MONSTER! (Mater jumps high up into the air. He lands on his Shed, flattening it.) McQueen: Uh Oh. You broke your house. Mater: I broke my house. I BROKE MY HOUSE! PILE DRIVER! McQueen: Where are you gonna sleep now Mater? Mater: I dunno. I was too big for it now anyway. McQueen: But couldn't you take off your tires? Mater: I'm never taking these off, Never! Towranosaurus Rex!! McQueen: Maybe I made a Mistake. I wanna be a monster too is a search game where, Using Sarge's Metal Detector, you try to find more parts for Monster Mater. Monster Truck Waypoint Race 1 Play as Monster Mcqueen in a 4 truck waypoint race. Follow the Arrow to the gates and drive under them. The first one to get through all the gates is the winner. This Is the 1st race & it takes place in Radiator Springs. Fillmore's Fuel Frenzy *Collect gas cans as you drive *Don't overfill your tank - that wastes fuel *The number on a can shows uses remaining, dont waste them. *Drive as many laps as you can! *In Fillmore's Fuel Frenzy, boost wastes gas. Use it only if you really need to get somewhere fast. *Beat all nine Fillmore's Fuel Frenzy levels to earn a sticker. *Don't go so fast, you can't pick up enough fuel to keep going! *The key to scoring a high lap count is wasting as little gas as possible. There are 3 types of gas cans, small, medium, and large. The small one gives you a little bit of fuel. The medium sized one is one quarter of the whole gas tank. The large one gives you half of the whole gas tank. You need to finish 2 laps to win the level. There are 3 other racers in each level, in both story mode and arcade mode. In each level in story mode, your opponents are Mater, Fred, and Doc Hudson. In Arcade mode, they can vary. Ramone's Rhythmic Rumble When a note flashes by a button, Keep pressing the button and Others as the notes come. When you're up to level 5, Things start getting Crazy! In the PC, Version, use the keys U Y A S. Race 'N' Chases You have to tag your opponent and get to the goal before they tag you back and get to the goal first. Stadium Race 1 Cutscene: Doc Hudson: Pretty fancy track. McQueen: Yeah. Doc Hudson: You know what I had to practice on? Dirt. McQueen: And you had to drive 12 miles to school in the snow without chains. Come On Doc, let's stretch our tires. Doc Hudson: I'm proud of you, son. Looks like there are some new competiters trying out the track before us. Hey, who's that coming in?... Ornament Valley Airport Cutscene: Mater: I seen some weird lights up in them hills. I think It's the Ghostlight! McQueen: Are you sure it was the ghostlight? maybe it was just Frank. Mater: No. It went like this: Wa-Hoo, Wa-Hoo. Frank don't sound like that. He goes Wa-Ho, Wa-Ho! McQueen: I remember it like this: Err Ern! (Sarge rolls up) Sarge: I've been hearing reports of an unidentified phenomenon, only to find that... Mysterious Voice: Wa Hoo! Mater: It's the Ghostlight! Sarge: Stay here, son, this a military operation! This is a 3 lap race raced as Lightning McQueen in Ornament Valley and Ornament Valley Airport. Your opponents are Fillmore, Sarge, Vince and Gerald. If you win, you get 8 banners. Relay Race 2 This is the second relay race. It takes place in Ornament Valley. Inside the Turkey: This is a 3 lap race raced as Lightning McQueen in Ornament Valley. Your opponents are Philip, Yuri, Sonny, Luigi and Gerald. If you win, you get 8 banners. Rustbucket Grand Prix: Cutscene: (Lightning McQueen drives towards the tunnel, where Sarge is trying see anything in it with his night-vision goggles.) Lightning McQueen: "Can you see anything with your night-vision goggles, Sarge?" Sarge: "Shh! Whatever's out here, it's down there." Lightning McQueen: "Somehow, I don't think it's really the Ghostlight." (Gudmund appears racing through the tunnel. He makes a high jump over McQueen and Sarge.) Gudmund: "Yee-hah-whoo!" (lands back on the ground and stops) Lightning McQueen: "Are you crazy?!" Gudmund: "I'm not crazy. I'm Gudmund." Sarge: "You're a trespasser! That's what you are! State your purpose!" Gudmund: "Well, now let's see. Rally car. Rally champagne racer, actually. From Sweden. Nice to meet you, angry sergeant." Sarge: "Angry sergeant is right! I shall have you court marshaled for reckless conduct!" Lightning McQueen: "Sarge, I... I think he's here for the races." (to Gudmund) "Right?" Gudmund: "Oh, my goodness! It's Lightning McQueen! You have a great track down there. A little dark, but not a problem. Would you like to join me for a race?" Lightning McQueen: "Uh, sorry. I can't. No headlights." Gudmund: "Afraid of the dark?" Lightning McQueen: (chuckles) "No. Afraid of crashing." (Sarge puts his night-vision goggles on McQueen.) "Wha...?!" Sarge: "A good soldier must always learn to adapt and improvise." Gudmund: "Yah-hoo!" (drives away) Lightning McQueen: (looking around with the night-vision goggles) "This is cool!" (McQueen and Sarge drive away.) "Night racing at lightning speed!" Endscene: (Lightning McQueen and Gudmund are driving along the road at nighttime.) Lightning McQueen: "Those are some pretty amazing lights you got there, Gudmund." Gudmund: "They keep the Haunted Heck away." Lightning McQueen: "Keeps the who away?" Gudmund: (chuckles) "The Haunted Heck. A scary story from when I was young. A rugged beast living in the wild. Constructed with a lag and roasted metal and dragging a razor-sharp heck behind him on the ground! He will wonder the deserted roads in the dark of night." (rubs his back tire against the ground) "Scrape. Scrape." (They continue driving. Mater then comes along.) Lightning McQueen: "Hey, Mater. Come here! I want you to meet someone." (Mater comes close to Gudmund.) Mater: "Aaaaahh!!!! The Ghostlight!" Gudmund: "Aaaaahhh!!!! The Haunted Heck!" (They both drive away, with McQueen shocked.) This is a 3 lap race raced as Lightning McQueen in Ornament Valley. Your opponents are Ramone, Snot Rod, Gudmund and Doc Hudson. If you win, you get 12 banners. Mike & Sulley"s Last Laugh This is a mini game where you try to collect more laugh canisters than your opponent. Follow the arrow, or use the map to find a laugh canister. On the map: Green arrow represents Mike, Blue arrow represents Sulley, and the yellow dot represents the laugh canister. Garage Doors are paired by color, and If you go through a red door, you will come out on the other red door. Look at the map to help discover where doors are, and how they can help you. Rustbucket Races: